bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Boltstrike Zedus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840135 |no = 8065 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 50, 120, 130, 140, 150 |normal_distribute = 30, 17, 17, 17, 19 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 45, 50, 80, 90, 100 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 9, 25, 25, 25 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Zedus was the first demi-god created by the old gods in an attempt to establish a utopian land. Birthed from a ravaging lightning storm, he wielded the power of electric carnage and could strike down any foe within moments. With his exceptional leadership skills, he guided the rest of the demi-gods toward achieving new milestones of civilization. Seeing potential in the talented tinkerer Gazia, Zedus assigned him to technological research for the development of Athensphere. However, as time went by, Gazia experimented with forbidden technology that disrupted the balance of nature. Fearing that it would become uncontrollable, Zedus ordered him to shut down his research. Gazia's obsession with power would not let him stop, leading him to create an augmented iron army to fight against Zedus' command. Thus began the augmentation wars that tore Athensphere apart. Seeing that their efforts have failed, the old gods banished Athensphere to within the Vortex. The war rages on over the broken lands of Athensphere, as it drifts forever through the abyss. |summon = A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but the size of his heart. |fusion = I feel my power surge within. |evolution = My enemies shall face my electric wrath! | hp_base = 3780 |atk_base = 1176 |def_base = 1176 |rec_base = 976 | hp_lord = 5400 |atk_lord = 1680 |def_lord = 1680 |rec_lord = 1395 | hp_anima = 5992 |rec_anima = 1237 |atk_breaker = 1838 |def_breaker = 1522 |atk_guardian = 1522 |def_guardian = 1838 |rec_guardian = 1316 |def_oracle = 1601 | hp_oracle = 5163 |rec_oracle = 1632 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 10 |ls = Zedus' Jurisdiction |lsdescription = Boost in critical hit damage and damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 120% boost to Critical damage, 30% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Voltaic Bolt |bbdescription = 6 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 6 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 6 |bbmultiplier = 530 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840134 |evointo = 840146 |evomats1 = 840125 |evomats2 = 40133 |evomats3 = 840034 |evomats4 = 870034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = *''Voltaic Bolt'' has a base 100% chance to crit. |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Zedus 2 }}